Dion de Lefebre
Personality Dion is a shy boy at first. But once you’ve proven that you deserve to be his friend, he becomes the most fun and loving person to have around. Altho he seems quiete and a bit dark on the outside he’s actually a very cheerful boy. He prefers night over day and is much more productive and happier when the sun sets. If his friends need help he’ll do whatever is in his power to help them. He’s scared of frogs. History Darius de Lefebre was a lonely man. 2 years ago he would have said he’s a happy man who had everything he needed. Until one day his wife Antonia decided to leave him. Darius was shattered. He really loved Antonia (or Toni as he called her) - they were together for quite some time and they even wanted to try and have a child soon. Maybe this thought scared Toni. Or maybe she got bored of him. Darius didn’t know. He was half French, half American and when he was little his family decided to move to France. He had a wonderful life there and that’s where he met Toni too. But now she was leaving him. She was a wealthy businesswoman in France so most of their income came from her salary. Now that she was leaving him - he couldn’t afford to live there anymore and decided to move to America. His other half of the family had an apartament in New York so at least he had a place to stay. Darius quickly found a job as a waiter in a big restaurant. This restaurant had outside tables and every night after his shift was over he would just stay on the outside tables and just stare at the night sky. The moon always seemed so alluring and the stars so hopeful. He knew his life was finally getting better but there was still something missing and he didn’t knew what. One night as he was cleaning the tables and doing his nightly ritual of stareing at the night sky, a beautiful girl with white, pale skin, blue eyes and long, wavy black hair neared. “Why aren’t you home yet?” she asked Darius. He jumped a little but quickly got a hold of himself. “Agh i have to clean up and check the bar. So i don’t mean to be rude but the resturant is closed you’ll have to go.” he replied to the girl. “Oh i don’t mind waiting then.” she replied and sat on the bench next to the table he was cleaning. Darius turned around and just now he saw her. The mysterious girl was clad in a knee-length white dress. The fabring gave out a shy silver shimmer, reflecting the moonlight. Her face was astonishing - perfect cheeks, full lips with dark red lipstic, ice-blue eyes and wavy black hair. Darius was a beautiful man himself but had never seen such a beautiful girl. “Oh...okay then.” he replied and hurried to check the bar and lock the building. His heart was racing and butterflies were making a mess in his stomach. He HAD to know this girl. He went to the staff room and quickly put himself in order and then went out. “Wh-who are you anyways?” he asked the girl. “I’m Patricia” she replied with a smile and offered her hand. “Darius” he replied while shaking her hand. In no time they fell in love and soon Patricia was pregnant with a boy. When the time came for Patricia to give birth, she decided to explain everything to her beloved Darius. That she was actually Pandia and she couldn’t stay here any longer. He listened and listened and couldn’t believe he had to let go of another woman in his life. “I really love you, Darius. But i just can’t stay any longer.” she paused. It wasn’t easy for her either. She pulled a small crystal box out of somewhere. It was made of purple-ish crystal with silver linings and big silver moon on the lid. “Give this to him when he’s ready okay? He’ll be safe at that camp i told you about.”. With that she left. Dion had a wonderful childhood thanks to Darius being an awesome father. he atteneded school, he had friends - it was perfect. His dad still worked at the restaurant be he also took 2 more small jobs to keep the income enaugh for both of them. He had everything he needed. Until one day when he was 13, he was coming back from school a huge, pitch-black dog with red glowing eyes attacked him in the back ally. Dion was scared if anything. The dog pushed him on the ground and was about to rip his troat apart when it suddenly howled in pain and bursted into gold dust. Dion was confused and wondered what happened but when he got up and dusted himself from the dust he saw a tall readheaded girl with a yellow-goldish sword in her hand. She was nymph sent by Pandia to look after Dion. Mnemosyne owed her a favor so she borrowed a memory nymph from her to look after her son. Julie, as the nymph’s name was, stood there in front of Dion with a sword in here hand like nothing happened. She knew that Dion was way too young to process what happened so she eraised his memories of the attack. She led the small boy back to his father’s apartament and revealed to him who she really was. 4 years passed, during wich attacks kept happening but Julie always eraised Dion’s memories because of what Pandia asked her. During those 4 years Dion noticed that sometimes he had huge white holes in his mind and he would never remember what happened after he left school or when he left the house. It was weird for him but he kept quiet about it and finally he convinced himself that he was imagining. 2 weeks after Dion’s seventeenth birthday Julie came to the Lefebre apartament. Darius was surprised to see her but invited her to stay for a cup of Coffee. “Don’t worry “ Darius said “He’s at school so we can talk”. Julie sighed. “Dar” she started “we have to tell him. His older now, his scent is much stronger and the attacks are getting much more frequant. I can’t keep on fighting off the monsters much longer - they are just too many.” she said. “Talk to him. He’s a good boy and he’ll understand”. With that the nymph left. Her job as protecting the kid was done so she went back to serve Mnemosyne. Darius was scared that this day will come but he knew that this was nessesery. So when Dion came back from school, Darius called him over. “Hey son, come here. I have something very important to tell you, so listen closely.”. Darius started and soon told everything to his son. Dion’s jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn’t believe it. But he had to - his father would never lie to him. Plus it made too much sense to be a lie - Those white stains in his mind were finally explained. And if what his dad said was true - then he couldn’t saty with him any longer or he would put him in danger. “I am sorry, my son” a tear rolled down Darius’ face “But we have to do this. And no matter what happens i want you to know that both me and your mother love you dearly, okay?”. Dion and Darius hugged. After the hug was over, Darius went to his room and returned with the crystall box. “Your mother wanted me to give you that when the time was right. I say it’s a pretty good time for you to have it. Dion opened the beautiful box and found two big bracelets (10 centimeters wide each) , a small pendant with a silver moon on it and a letter. He put the bracelets on and suddenly the turned into 2 huge ,curved silver wristblades. They were silver but trimmed with celestial bronze and had a big moon on them with different twirling designs around it. When he touched them again - the blades turned back to regular bracelets. Then he put the pendant on and opened the letter. It was from his mother. It said how much she loves him and how she wished she was there so she could raise him herslef. “I love you my son. And i’ll always look after you”. Those were the last words of the letter. Finally Dion couldn’t take anymore and broke down in tears. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay. But he couldn’t. “Come now son. We’ll see each other again. But for now we have to part”. With that both of them got into the car and drove to Camp Half-Blood. When they arrived they hugged again and Dion made his first steps to his new home. Powers * OffensiveEdit *# Children of Pandia have the ability to form weapons out of pure moonlight which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Non-combative objects can also be made out of this, but cannot generate any electricity as moonlight does not have any working parts. *# Children of Pandia have the ability to focus an intense beam of moonlight which will burn anything it touches. DefensiveEdit *# Children of Pandia have the ability to create a protective dome of pure solid moonlight which will defend them from attacks for a short time. *# Children of Pandia have the ability to bend the moonlight around them, concealing them for a short time. If the child attacks while in this state, it automatically wears off. So the power is purely defensive. PassiveEdit *# Children of Pandia can see perfectly at night as if it were day. *# Children of Pandia are innately stronger at night. SupplementaryEdit *# Children of Pandia have the ability to generate moonlight to shine so bright that it can blind the beholders for a short period of time or just light up areas for allies, depending on how bright it is. They can create sources of moonlight from a distance and command them to maintain it’s form for a moderate time, but the light cannot be bright enough to harm anyone’s eyes to exist that long. *# Children of Pandia have the ability to use the gravity pull of the moon to slow down enemies giving them a high chance to avoid an opponent’s attack or prevent an opponent from avoiding one of the user’s attacks. *# Children of Pandia are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate, since the moon has power over the tides. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. *# Children of Pandia have the ability to Moonlight Travel, to merge with natural moonlight or moonlight they created themselves and teleport to another source of moonlight. The further the distance traveled, the more energy is drained. *# As their mother was the goddess of the nourishing dew, children of Pandia have the ability to force the temperature within a 15-meter radius of them to reach dew point, condensing all the atmospheric water vapour into water droplets and drenching those in the vicinity. The user is immune to the attack, but their allies are endangered. 3 Months After a Character is MadeEdit *# Children of Pandia receive an enhancement in their powers over gravity. They can enchant themselves, others and nearby objects to become detached from gravity for a short time. People who aren’t willingly freed from gravity can only float a few feet into the air, while the user and their allies can completely fly at their own will. Items under the enchantment can also be crushed by intensifying gravity’s hold on them. They cannot use this to perform overwhelming feats such as crushing buildings. 6 Months After a Character is MadeEdit *# Children of Pandia can turn their moonlight into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence; however, only up to 4 combative/non-combative items or 1 semi-living construct can be conjured at a time and it cannot be larger than roughly 3 times the size of the one that conjured it. Tools may be telekinetically moved by the user’s mind. The longer they maintain combative/non combative items and semi-living constructs, the more it drains their energy, so they are more limited for the time they can keep these things cohesive. 9 Months After a Character is MadeEdit *# Children of Pandia have the ability to shed their flesh into pure moonlight, granting them the ability to fly and everything they touch intensely burns. Their existing lunakinetic abilities are stronger in this state. The longer they maintain this form, the more energy it drains. When they revert to their original form, they are drained greatly and cannot even move or could even faint from exhaustion. TraitsEdit *# Children of Pandia are typically more active during night time especially when the moon is full. Also being in better moods at night and disliking the day. *# Children of Pandia often grow up to make great astrologists and enjoy studying constellations. *# Children of Pandia have been known to take interest in ayurvedic practices due to its association with astrology. *# Children of Pandia nearly always have innate knowledge on the phases of the moon. Ex: They'd be able to tell if the following night will have a full moon and when a new moon will begin. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Steven Winterson Category:Demigods Category:Children of Pandia Category:Unknown Model Category:Blonde Hair Category:Dion Category:De Lefebre Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power